


Like father's like daughter

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Guns, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Police, Two Fathers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wo Fat escaped from prison and swears to get revenge on Steve Mcgarret and his husband Danny Williams and the rest of Five-0 but Wo Fat doesn't know that Danny and Steve had adopted a daughter fifteen years ago who is a perfect mix of both of them. Now fifteen their daughter Christina or Chrissy as she likes to go by is caught in the cross fire when Wo Fat orders his men to go to McGarret's house and to capture who is ever at the house , so imagine Wo Fat's surprise when he finds a feisty , sassy 15 year old in his possession who happens to be the daughter of two police men who put him in jail for over 15years</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chrissy McGarret

**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos and comment telling me if you like this story

 

 

Chrissy's POV

 

only two minutes left until the weekend ,only two minutes until I get to spend it with my dads

RINNNGGGGG

I shut my book, slung my backpack over my right shoulder and placed my book on my teachers desk as I left the class room . When I was walking down the corridor I got my earphones out ready for my walk home. walking down the stairs that led outside I scanned the area something I had been doing subconsciously since I caught my dad Steve doing it. I stopped as I saw my two dad's leaning up Danno's car , a smile spread across my face as I walked up to them.

"Hey kiddo" Danno said as he engulfed me in a hug and kissed me on the head

"Hey dad" I said pulling out of the hug and walking over to Steve

"hey daddy" I tiptoed to kiss his cheek

"hey princess "he also pulled me into a hug

"what you guys doing here" I said moving my hair out of my face

"what can't two father's pick up their beautiful daughter"

Danno said while opening the car door for me

"thank you, but no I just usually walk home " I said while putting my seatbelt on

"well we just wanted to spend time with you because we know we've been spending a lot of time at work"  Steve said apologetically 

"Daaaddd how many times do I gave to tell you that I Don't care about you going to work one because it puts food in my belly and Netflix on my laptop , phone and TV  two it keeps the good guys safe and the bad guys in jail and finally you both love you're job and what is it that you and dad always tell me" I asked 

"never apologise for doing something you love" they both mumbled

"maybe you should take your own advice" I sassed them

"hey enough of the attitude " Danno told me causing me to smile  

"Speaking of work" Steve said as his phone buzzed 

"dad I promise it's fine now answer the phone " he laughed 

"yeah kono" he talked

i was looking out the window watching the trees trying to count them but finding it impossible

"Kono says it's urgent and we need to get there now , we're going to have to take Chrissy with us" Steve said to Danno 

"yes" I said before Danno could argue

"fine but this is the only time " he said speeding up and I started to dance in the back of the car 

we pulled up to the station and as soon as I got out I was greeted by many people. We were finally greeted by Kono and Chin Ho 

"hey Chrissy" kono said as I walked through the doors 

"hey Ko , hey Chin " chin just waved at me 

"okay what's so important that we   had to get down here urgently" Steve asked kono 

" I don't think Chrissy should hear this as it could affect her" chin spoke to my dads 

"Wait what" both dads said going into protective mode 

"what is it tell me , if it effects me I should know" I said looking at all of them. Steve and Danny looked at each other  seeming to be having a private conversation with their eyes , then the both nodded at Kono 

"Wo Fat has escaped and he's been spotted on the island" Kono told them

"who's Wo Fat" I asked confused 

"he's a guy who your dads put in prison which ended  with him declaring that he was going to kill them and everyone they loved" Chin told me 

"does he know we have a daughter" Steve asked panicked 

"not yet but it won't be long until word gets out" kono said pulling his picture up on the screen 

"so this make me his prime target" I asked shakily Danno put his arm around me 

"exactly" chin said 

 

 

 


	2. News of Wo Fat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danno, Steve and Chrissy find out that Wo Fat has escaped from prison and harsh words are said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update everyday pleas give kudos and comment

"Fuck" Steve shouted as he kicked a chair over and left the room , I looked at everyone feeling as if this was all my fault.

"I'll go get him to calm down so we can figure this out" Danny said going to leave 

"No I'll go dad" I told him walking past him and leaving the department. I was walking around for about fifteen minutes before I finally came across him sat on the grass underneath a tree. I walked over and sat down.

"You know I'll be fine right" I told him while bumping my shoulder with his 

"If anything ever happened to you" he started but I cut him off 

"It won't , you know why" I asked him while playing with the grass

"Why " he asked 

"Because I have the best dads in the world who wouldn't let me come close to any danger" I smiled at him which he returned 

"I'm sorry" he said grabbing my hand ,I looked at him confused 

"If it wasn't for me you and your father wouldn't be in danger , even though your dad can take care of himself I still worry about him you know" he said not looking me in the eye 

"Hey I'm big enough to take care of myself and I'd be worried if you didn't care about dad" I said pushing grass off my lap and standing up

"When did you get so wise" he asked standing as well

"I've had a good teacher ........, remind me to thank dad when I see him" I told him with a straight face 

" you think you're so funny" he said pushing me forward 

We walked back towards the department with his arm round my shoulders comforting me but I knew it was the beginning of both them protecting me which I didn't mind.

We walked back up the stairs until we reached everyone again and dad came over to Steve and kissed him and asked him if he was alright.

"I'm fine I'm just being dramatic" he waved everyone off 

" and you always wonder where I get it from" I told Danno which resulted in everyone laughing

"Okay so what do we have to do to keep me from being killed" I asked kono and chin cutting straight to the point 

"Well we were thinking off a couple of options , one would be putting you in a safe house" kono said which I instantly hated 

"Next" which caused my dads to look at me  
"What I'm not going into hiding" I told them using my stern voice which meant I wasn't budging on the idea

"Well another option is having armed officers following you when you're not with your dads or one of us" she said and I didn't like the idea if being followed 

"Last resort" I told her "anything else that doesn't make me have to change my life" I told them but trying not to get angry 

"Well you know when criminals get let out of jail on parole then have a ankle band that tracks where they are" chin said pulling one from one of the cupboards 

"Yeah" I told him kinda knowing where this was going  
"If it's okay with you and your dads we could put this on you to check where you are at all times" he said bringing it over to me I looked at my dads and waited for there nods

"No police or safe house" I asked and chin shook his head 

"What are you waiting for then" I said trying to be happy. Chin fastened the bracelet onto my ankle and pressed a button on a remote that made a red light appear. Kono pulled the screen on the tv which had a dot on it which showed on the map to be in this exact room

"Your dads can sink this to their phone to see where you are whenever they want but I would advise until we can find Wo Fat please try to not go out unattended" kono asked and I nodded and smiled 

" can we leave now " I asked my dad who nodded

"We'll probably see you guys tomorrow" Danno told them while they walked out one on either side of my and I just sighed  
"You okay princess" Steve asked  
"Yeah just can't wait for this to be over" I told them pushing the glass door open  
"Me and you both kiddo" Danno said while Steve patted my head  
"Hey watch the hair" I said  
"You are definitely your dads child" Steve said which caused all of us to laugh 

.............

We later returned home after eating and we all sat down to watch TV but I got tired so I went upstairs to go to sleep but as I got into my room I realised I had left my phone on the couch , halfway down the stairs I heard talking so I stopped  
"What are we going to do Danny she's our little girl I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her" Steve said having a sip of his beer  
"Hey stop thinking so negatively she's going to be fine"Danno said pulling Steve's beer from his grasp  
"But you know as soon as Wo Fat hears that we have a daughter he will do anything and everything to her" Steve said standing up  
"I know , you think I don't that as soon as he hears that we have a kid that he's not going to kill her in front of us , you think I don't know that" Danno starts to raise his voice and this is where I butted in  
"Stop shouting at each other" I said stomping down the stairs  
"Go to be Chrissy" Steve said in his SEAL voice  
"Don't talk to me like that " I said letting my sassy side do the talking  
" Chrissy I will not repeat myself again" Steve said getting more angry with me  
"I'm not seven anymore you can't protect me from everything" I said now raising my voice  
" you can't protect your self your just a stupid little girl"he shouted at me which almost hurt as much as his words . Hurt appeared on my face as soon as his word had registered in my head  
" look Chrissy , I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" he tried grabbing my arm to apologise  
"I knew exactly what you meant , I can't stand you right now , I hate you" I said tears filling up my eyes as I ran upstairs slamming my door not wanting to see his reaction


	3. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the argument and I bet now Chrissy wishes she told Steve she loved him instead of hating him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give kudos

Chrissy's POV

After about 3 hours of being on my laptop watching Netflix I finally fell asleep. I woke to someone knocking on my door , I grabbed my phone to look at the time , it was 7:30am so I knew it was my one of my dads 

"Come in " I said hoping it wasn't Steve as I wasn't ready to apologise for saying I hate him 

"Morning kiddo" thankfully it was Danno 

"Morning" I mumbled rubbing sleep out of my eyes 

"We've been called In and we don't really want to have a day off until we find Wo Fat" he said sitting down on my bed 

"Yeah that's fine" I said rolling back over 

"But since he's still out there one of us is going to have to stay here with you" he told me 

"Absolutely not I will not be baby sat" I told him sitting up

"Chrissy I know you hate this but it must be done to keep you safe" he said rubbing my head 

"Both of you go I'll stay in all day , all doors and windows locked , my ankle thing is now linked to your phone so you will be able to track me" I tried to plead my case   
"I'll ask your dad and see what he thinks" he said standing up  
"Come on If it was up to him I'd be in a safe house in space with no phone or wifi" I told him rolling my eyes   
"There's no wifi in space anyway" he said   
"You think you're so funny" I scowled at him but then changing to my puppy eyes that I knew he couldn't resist   
"Fine but I don't like it" he said pointing at me   
"Love you" I said while kneeling on my be to kiss him   
"Yeah you too" he hugged me "also there is fresh coffee downstairs so hurry before it gets cold" he said which caused me to jump out of bed and run downstairs   
I got into the kitchen and saw Steve reading the paper and Danno gave me 'the eyes' that said apologise but I pretended like I didn't notice them   
"What time do you have to go in" I asked pouring myself a cup of coffee. Danno looked at his phone   
"about now" he said putting his cup in the sink a kissing me on the cheek and Steve left the paper on the table and walked out grabbing Danno's keys   
"Apologise please" he asked me   
"He started it so he can apologise first" I crossed my arms over my chest  
"You know what he's like he thinks he's done nothing wrong" he said straightening his tie in the mirror on the hallway   
"He's the adult he should apologise first" I said taking a sip of my coffee but he raised his eyebrows at me   
"I'll do it when you get back"I said pulling a fake grin  
"Okay bye love you" he said walking out   
"Love you too" I shouted after him   
'What to do , what to do' I mumbled to myself 

………………  
After about 5 hours of being on tumblr, twitter , Instagram and watching Netflix I started to get hungry so I went to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards but we had nothing In . I know I promised my dads that I wouldn't leave the house .… but I needed food so I chucked on my converse to go with my leggings and one of Steve's old jumpers that was big on me that had his army number on the front. I locked the door behind me and put the keys in my pocket along with money and my phone. 

I went to a McDonalds that was about a fifteen minute walk from my house. About 5 minutes from my house my phone rang , I looked at the caller ID at it was Steve I thought about declining it but I thought better of it   
"Hello" I said putting it to my ear   
"You promised your dad that you wouldn't leave the house now your dad has had to leave work to come pick you up as you can't be trusted" he said sternly   
"I was hungry and we had nothing in" I told him walking round the corner from our house. As I came face to face with the house I noticed the door was open   
"Hey dad did dad get a lift" I asked walking up the path   
"No why"he asked which caused me to panic  
"Dad I think someone is in the house" I said as I felt like I couldn't move  
"RUN go anywhere with people"he shouted and I did I ran but I soon as I got to the bottom of the path I turned my head to see someone running after me  
"Dad someone's chasing me " I shouted as tears threatened to spill over "just keep running to the beach I'm coming princess jut keep running" he shouted and I could hear a car starting up and sirens on though the phone but I heard a gun go off and the bullet hit a car next to me an I screamed "DAD HE'S GOT A GUN"   
"Just keep running" he said panicked   
"I can't I don't think I can make it "I said as I was slowing but trying to push myself faster   
"Don't you dare give up Chrissy fight for this please" that was the last thing I heard before darkness took over me


	4. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wo fat finds out that McGarret is Chrissy's father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos

Chrissy's POV

I woke up to a searing pain in my abdomen , I looked down to see my jumper was wet and it took me a short time to process that it was blood and an even shorter time to realise id been shot. I tried to move my hands to put pressure on the wound like I have been taught to do but obviously my hands were tied up. I panicked and looked down at my ankle to see if my band was still their but it was gone.

"Looking for this" a voice said causing me to look up. I saw a silhouette of a man and my ankle band in his hand smashed , the red light off,   
"Who are you" I asked my voice hoarse while sweat was dripping down my face   
"Wo Fat" he smirked and I had to stop myself from laughing as he was stick thin and he looked like he couldn't hurt a fly   
"Wait , you're Wo Fat , really" I raised an eyebrow   
"And you are " he ignored my previous comment   
"Bite me " I spat at at his feet showing him I wasn't scared like my dad'a had taught me. He walked over to me and grabbed my face as he crouched down to look me in the eye but I pulled my face out of his grip   
"I already know who you are" he said pushing a hand on my wound which caused me to scream in pain   
"You're detective William's daughter" he said pulling a picture of me and Danno on his phone . Which made me laugh as he obviously didn't know I had two dads   
"What's your plan then" I rasped trying to catch my breathe back after screaming   
" I usually wouldn't tell but what are you possibly going to do in here" he said in a pitying voice also reminding me I was stuck   
" I will call your father and tell him that's if he wants you alive that he has to guarantee that I will be able to leave the island safely I will leave you here guarded so when he arrives he will leave McGarret , as I'm sure you know who he is , by himself who then I will kill" he said as if it was that simple   
"Charming" I said fake smiling   
"You know we were never going to capture you it was originally going to be your mother but we couldn't find any record of her" he asked confused   
"I don't have a mother" I told him bluntly   
"I'm sorry" he said sarcastically   
" the reason I don't have a mother is the same reason your plan isn't going to work" I said smugly   
"Enlighten me" he sat on a desk that was in this room and folded his arms   
" I don't have a mother never have and the reason your plan isn't going to work is because I have two dads" I said waiting for him to catch along   
"Okay then you have two dads I mean detective Williams doesn't look gay but how does that stop my plan" he sad like I was dumb   
"For someone who pegs themselves as a genius you're quite dumb" he raised his eyebrows at me   
"McGarret is my other dad ,hence my name is Christina McGarret" I waited for his face to drop   
"Wait Steve McGarret is gay and he's one of your dad's" he said confirming what I had already told him   
"Seriously where did you get this guy" I asked his 'bodyguards' which caused him to walk over to me and backhand me so hard that the chair fell over   
"Kind of deserved that" I said as he pulled me up   
"What makes you think I won't kill you at this very moment" he said as he put gun to my temple   
"Because I'm your leverage , if you kill me you die without getting of the island because trust me one angry father is bad but two is even worse especially cops" I told him keeping my eyes on his finger on the trigger. He put the gun back in it's holder and laughed   
"You really are McGarrets daughter aren't you" he said walking away   
"Thanks my dad thinks so too" darkness once again took over me 

McGarrets POV

I was checking my phone every five minutes since we had left work to make sure Chrissy was still in the house  
"Expecting a call" kono asked me   
"No just making sure Chrissy stays at home" I told her   
"You know she's going to be fine right" Danno said walking into the room carrying my coffee  
"Yeah but can't blame a guy for worrying" I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek which caused him to smile   
"Okay so where were we " I said turning back to chin and kono   
"We checked every airport security camera on the island and nothing" kono said   
" he wouldn't fly in it's to risky" I told them bluntly   
"Check any shipments that weren't registered to come into port of if any were suspicious" McGarret said to chin and kono who left the office to go down to the docs.  
" I know you're worried but just remember that it's not their fault" Danno said swinging his arms around my neck and I automatically put mine on his waist   
" I know but she's my little girl … if anything happened to her I don't know what I'd do" I said putting my head on his shoulder   
"She knows how to handle herself she's just like her daddy" Danno said leaning in to kiss me but as our lips touched my phone bleeped so I pulled it out of my pocket to see the red dot had moved   
"She moved go get her" I shouted at Danno which he immediately did   
"Run her tell her to meet me at the house and I'll bring her here" he said grabbing his keys and literally running out . I must if rang her about a hundred times before she picked up her phone 

"Hello" she said   
"You promised your dad that you wouldn't leave the house now your dad has had to leave work to come pick you up as you can't be trusted" I said sternly   
"I was hungry and we had nothing in" she said using her 'duh' tone   
"Hey dad did dad get a lift" she asked   
"No why"   
"Dad I think someone is in the house" she said quietly   
"RUN go anywhere with people" I shouted at her while I was running outside to find a car   
"Dad someone's chasing me " she shouted and I could hear two sets of feet running   
"just keep running to the beach I'm coming princess jut keep running " I found a car and I hopped in and I hit the gas but I heard a gun go off and I heard Chrissy scream " DAD HE'S GOT A GUN"   
"Just keep running" i said panicked   
"I can't I don't think I can make it " she said and I could tell she was running out of breath   
"Don't you dare give up Chrissy fight for this please" that was the last thing I said to her before the sound of a gun went off then the line went dead


	5. Teddy bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds Chrissy's teddy in her room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't update last night but Thursday nigh are my busy nights by I should upload very day

Steve POV

I threw myself out the car when I arrived home. I saw Danny sat on the step in front if the house with his head in his hands   
"She's gone" he said with out looking at me. Confirming my suspicions   
"I saw it , if I would of been here give seconds earlier I could have got her back" he said standing up kicking the bins that were outside . Now I could see the tears rolling down his face so, I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug while he broke down   
"I could of saved her" he mumbled as he cried   
"Did you see anything" I kissed the too of his head   
"Half of a number plate that I sent to kono along with the make and colour" he said   
"Okay , it's okay it wasn't your fault he wouldn't have stopped until he got her , there was nothing we could have done" I told him   
"Thanks that makes me feel much better"he said rolling his eyes   
"Danny" I said   
" I know I just … yeah" he said looking away  
" I know but we can't argue because then it will take us longer to find her " I said   
" I've called Max to come and look for finger prints and things , the house is a mess and Chrissy's room is the worse"  
"I'm going to look" I told him and I knew he wanted to stop me 

I walked up the path and pushed the door open and I was hit with the wreckage in the hallway , glass was all over the floor family photos all pushed over or broken. I didn't want to look downstairs any longer so I walked up the stairs, Danny's and mine room was untouched. I walked over to Chrissy's room and pushed her door open. Her bed was turned over all of her draws were open and clothes hanging out of them and clothes on the floor. Her room was a mess. I grabbed her teddy that she sleeps with because it was the first teddy she got the day she was born off me and her dad, I felt a tear slip down my face and instead of wiping it away I let it fall.

"STEVE" I heard Danny shout so I ran straight outside to see Danny running back towards me  
"What what what " I said quickly   
"Max found blood" he said and I pushed past him and ran down the road towards Max. I expected a couple of drops but there was a puddle I froze. "Steve" are you okay max asked   
I turned around and threw up in a bush   
"We don't know If it's Chrissy's blood yet" he said trying to give me hope   
"It is she said he had a gun" I told him picking up the gun cap that was next to her blood   
"If she's lost this much blood then I fear" Max started but I cut him off   
"I know Max , I know"

……

Chrissy's POV

I hand violently grabbed my shoulder which caused me to wake.  
"Morning" Wo Fat said as I opened my eyes   
"Water" I said my voice incredibly sore   
"Sorry I can't hear you , speak up" but I ignored him as I wasn't going to beg   
"I'm gonna die in about 2 days you do realise that right " I told him finally getting the strength to lift my head up   
"Well let's hope your dads get me off the island safe then" he said walking over to me   
"I'm not stupid okay I know your going to kill me anyway" I said looking him in the eye to show him that I wasn't afraid   
"I know that , you know that but they don't know that" he told me patting my cheek   
"They will kill you" I told him confidently   
"Let's give them a call shall we" he said as he pulled my phone out if his pocket and went to the contact 'daddy Steve'  
"I think it's time to make a deal" he said as he put the phone up to his ear


	6. The phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGarret and his team receive a phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't uploaded in a while but I've been busy this last week but now I'm free so I should upload everyday

Steve POV 

We went back to the work trying to find Chrissy. We checked the ankle tracker but obviously it wasn't on. Me and kono were checking CTV footage from a shop Chrissy had ran past while Danny was talking to chin about the car and what he saw. After about ten minutes of me getting stressed out Danny came back into the room  
"You alright babe" he asked me  
"What do you think" I snapped at him  
"Sorry" I apologised straight after but he smiled at me and shook his head. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out and Chrissy's number flashed on the screen so I quickly answered it  
" Chrissy where are you" I shouted down the phone which caused everyone to look at me me and Danny to nearly steal the phone out of my hands so I put it on speaker  
"Gay , McGarret I'm surprised Williams not so much" I instantly knew it was Wo Fat  
"Put Chrissy on the phone" I said trying to keep calm  
"Sorry fellas no can do she a little … tied up right now " he laughed down the phone  
"I swear to god if you hurt her I will kill you" Danny shouted down the phone. I looked at kono mouthing at her to track the number but she was already doing it  
"What do you want" I asked  
"Your death" he said  
"Not going to happen Wo Fat" Danny shouted again  
" I'm aware your daughter has already informed me that that's never going to happen so , instead I want safety off the island" he said and we all looked at each other , I mean me and Danny would give him anything but it's just not us.  
"And if this doesn't happen , I will torture then slowly kill you daughter" he told us which nearly made Danny grab the phone but I pulled it away  
"How do we know she's not already dead , we know you shot her" I told him trying to get him to let me talk to her  
"She didn't want to come quietly " he said like it was obvious  
"That's my girl" I heard Danny whisper I heard noise coming from his side Of the phone  
"Dad" I heard Chrissy croak which made me and Danny sigh  
"Hey princess how you hanging on" I asked her  
"I've been better" she laughed which caused me to laugh  
"You just hang on because were coming for you I promise" I told her  
"I'm gonna die" she said her voice growing quieter  
"No you're not going to die" I told her trying to convince her  
"Dad has always been a better actor isn't that right dad" she addressed Danny  
"That right kiddo" Danny said through tears  
"Don't cry" she told him  
"I reckon I have two days at the least" she said  
"Don't talk like that" I told her  
"How bad is it" I asked her  
"You don't want to know" she told me  
"No I really do come on tell me" I said using my 'dad' voice  
"One shot to the abdomen, wound hasn't been treated no painkillers or food or water" she said and me and Danny winced but I felt like there was more  
"Tell me I can handle it" I told her  
"Broken nose , black eye , split lip and I think I've got a fractured wrist and a broken ankle" she said. Danny came over and he grabbed the phone  
"Wo Fat listen and listen good because as soon as we find you and we will I'm going to put a bullet in your head"Danny almost shouted down the phone  
"Dad I'm sorry " Chrissy said now crying  
"What for" I asked as Danny was smashing up the office  
"I don't hate you and I never should have said that , I love you and , I love you as well Danno" she said  
"I love you to kiddo" Danny said coming over to stand by me  
"I'm not going to say it" I told her  
"What" she said shocked and Danny looked shocked as well  
"I'll say it to you when I see you" I told  
her  
"Dad I need you to say it" she told me  
"Nope , because I know you won't give up unless you hear this so it's not going to happen" I told her  
"Take her to the room" I heard Wo Fat say to some people , followed by Chrissy screaming  
"DAD!" She screamed  
"What have you done" I asked him  
"What I do is none of your concern" he said  
" I swear to god I'm going to brake every bone in your body" Danny said to him  
"I know you will but you won't" Wo fat said to Danny  
"What makes you think I won't do it " Danny asked him  
"Because I will kill her" he said  
"You boys have 48 hours to get me safely off the island and if this does not happen I will dispose of the girl" he hung up  
"I have the address" kono said pulling it up on the screen  
"Let's go, call SWAT while we're on the way" I said while grabbing Danny's keys and running outside with him close behind me 

…………

We were about 45 minutes away from and abandoned warehouse when Danny turned to me.  
"What" he asked me  
"What do you mean" I asked him  
"Say what you want to say" he said to me and I sighed  
"This just feels to easy" I told him  
"I'm sorry would you like our daughters rescue to be harder" he said getting defensive  
"No I want her back just as much as you but this seems to easy for Wo Fat's style , I mean he obviously knew we were going to trace any number he rang us on so why not use a disposable phone instead of Chrissy's it just doesn't make any sense" I told him  
"I know , I know but I've got to hope that we get her back now" he said while wiping his eyes. I grabbed his hand and kissed it.  
"We will get her back Danno I promise" I told him while we were round the corner from our destination.

We pulled up around the corner and I told everyone where to go and to over us as we were going to be looking for Chrissy so we needed as much cover as possible. SWAT headed around the back I the building while my team came through the front entrance. We bust through the front door , there was no one on first floor. Danny and I took different side of the building to look for her but it was clear  
"Steve" Danny shouted so I ran up to the top floor where he was , I opened the door and found five dead bodies in front of a chair which had blood stains on with Chrissy phone. Danny nudged one of the bodies with his foot  
"The dead can't speak " he said. I walked over to the phone and I started to ring I quickly answered it. " better look next time Steven " the phone then hung up


End file.
